There have been known conventional techniques for providing notification of an incoming call, an incoming email, or the like received by a mobile device, by changing an exterior form of a mobile device body or a mobile device accessory. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an event notification mechanism in which a driving pattern generating section (i) generates a driving pattern signal in real time and (ii) sends the driving pattern signal to an actuator, so that an accessory of a communications terminal or the communications terminal as such changes in form. This notifies a user of an event that has occurred (e.g., an incoming call, incoming email, or reception of a digital TV broadcast, etc.).